<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're achingly Familiar by Crabcrank</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365494">You're achingly Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabcrank/pseuds/Crabcrank'>Crabcrank</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, dennys, yo Im 19 and I dont know how to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabcrank/pseuds/Crabcrank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An inside look at characters thoughts after his attempted Reverse be-deading.<br/>(Rated teen for swearing and some topics)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're achingly Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's ironic that the scruffy dinner they picked to eat at was equivalent to a Dennys. He was sure the universe <em>oh so lovingly</em> made it exactly so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man across from him was just as scruffy as the dinner. Not messy necessarily, just warn around the edges and had seen better days. They both have. Reverse- no, Daniel, (he had to remind himself,) was in a shirt soft from many washes and his signature surprisingly well-kept coat, slowly eating his scrambled eggs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd sitting here, across from Daniel. It was a shame, that four run-ins ago was when he snapped. He was about to kill the man, however, years have passed for the both of them and the water was well under the bridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot liquid guilt had settled in his stomach ever since then. Never leaving, but not as strong. He had his reasoning and he also knew it was bound to happen. But that didn’t matter now for they both knew each other’s lives were far from normal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s also hard to be normal and not go insane when you see a man with your best friends face. It’s hard that you already know everything about him, but he knows nothing about you. And you know you’re going to attempt to kill him, but you won’t, because he’s a bastard who achingly reminds you of your Dan. And THIS Daniel is messing up his own life when it’s so easy to NOT mess up. (You know it’s not. You know what he’s been through. You have experienced it too in an extent. Self-destructive habits never really die. Didn’t destroy a city though.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you‘re here huh? Its been a while.” The words quickly brought him out of his thoughts. Rev-Daniel, had spoken to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look old.” Wow. Good job. Never lost it, still can talk like a pro. Luckily it made Dan, (should you call him Dan? Or is that to friendly? Daniel is more formal. Wait focus) chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have the same god damn fucking face and smart mouth.” Dan shovelled more eggs into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums in agreement. And as Dan scoops up the last of his eggs he suddenly asks around a mouthful, (gross,)  “Now that I for sure know you won’t kill me over this,” they both chuckle awkwardly “I do really need to know the reason behind the name though. Is it code? Secret identity. Or did your parents hate you so much to name you Character?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, its self picked. But it is my name. I had one before-“ Dan starts nodding his head in jerky understanding motions. But he’s thinking of something else. “-I died. And when I originally bit the dust I felt that it was a shame to keep using it. But I couldn’t find the time or a proper fitting one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And- What is with the reverse shit? Why the fuck are you calling me that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. Yes, well he should have seen this coming in all honesty. “I have to distinguish you somehow from all the variants of you. The first Daniel I met was nowhere near as much of a pile of sea boats like you.” Dan made a face at the last bit, but It wasn’t a lie. HE did know a very different first Dan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Originally before I-“ His hand absent-mindedly went to his shoulder and rubbed his scar. “I knew a version of you.” The table suddenly became very interesting in its subtle not there pattern. He wouldn’t tell him everything. How could he? Even if he did, it wasn’t like he was going to be able to live life here forever. He would be plucked out and moved to the next reality sooner or later. It made no sense to tell him. No matter how many (thousands? Millions? Billions?) of years passed it hurt to think of the main reality. It obviously wasn’t the “pure 100% reality of the universe!” But it was easiest for him to reference it as that. It was hard not too when your whole original life was there. The one he was taken from. The one with the original Dan. His Dan, the one who “made” Reverse Dan. (Another topic that he didn’t want to get into. That Dan didn’t REALLY make this Dan, god his head hurt)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recognition ignites in Daniels eyes as he suddenly sits up a little more straighter a soft smile on his face, “I met a different me once!” The smile slightly turns to one of awkwardness. “Things, um, happened but I know what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He did know what Daniel meant. He knew all about that, but yet again it’s something he knows but can’t say he does. He knows Reverse met Canon but he fakes interest and plays along. “Yeah, the one I met was the complete opposite of you. Shocks were the only thing I got from you both!” The Original Dan doesn’t need to be brought up. “But I didn’t know them well, so, I should probably get to know you since we aren’t trying to gut each other now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, he knew it was not reaching his eyes, but he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. What’s your favourite colour?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>